


Something good

by misssushicat



Series: The simple ways in which to love a man [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU: everything is fine, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Smut, mention of Gemma/Tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: Juice jolts awake as John Farnham’s voice loudly fills the room and the second later he’s sitting upright in bed, his legs tangled in something as he tries his best to make his tired brain understand what’s happening.“Aye?”John Farnham’s voice is now replaced with Chibs’ and Juice shakes his head, still drowsy, and peers over to his right. Chibs is laying halfway over the bed with a phone pressed to his ear, his naked torso peeking up from under the covers. Juice tentatively moves his legs before he melts down toward the mattress again, too tired to keep sitting. The thing he’s tangled in is Chibs legs, he realizes, and then the memory of the night before comes flooding back. The hungry kisses, the taste of Chibs in his mouth, the sounds of their moans filling the air. Juice feels his breath getting heavier. Did that really happen?





	Something good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/gifts).



> This fic takes place directly after "I can't not". You don't have to read the entire series if you don't want to though, but I mean it'd be cool if you did.

Juice jolts awake as John Farnham’s voice loudly fills the room and the second later he’s sitting upright in bed, his legs tangled in something as he tries his best to make his tired brain understand what’s happening.  
  
“Aye?”  
  
John Farnham’s voice is now replaced with Chibs’ and Juice shakes his head, still drowsy, and peers over to his right. Chibs is laying halfway over the bed with a phone pressed to his ear, his naked torso peeking up from under the covers. Juice tentatively moves his legs before he melts down toward the mattress again, too tired to keep sitting. The thing he’s tangled in is Chibs legs, he realizes, and then the memory of the night before comes flooding back. The hungry kisses, the taste of Chibs in his mouth, the sounds of their moans filling the air. Juice feels his breath getting heavier. Did that really happen?  
  
“Aye, I’ll be there. But it’ll cost yer, mind yer.” Chibs grumbles, unceremoniously tossing his phone onto the floor with a grunt. He scoots over to the middle of the bed again, laying on his side to face Juice, and Juice thinks that maybe it did all happen.  
  
“That was one of the prospects.” Chibs explains.  
  
“We-” Juice starts, and then the terrifying thought comes to him, worse than any other could be at that moment. He looks at Chibs with panic in his eyes, pleading. “Please don’t tell me they fucked up the Fiesta again?”  
  
Chibs huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, letting the his fingers ghost over Juice’s bicep. It stirs the memories alive, painting them fresh again in Juice’s memory.  
  
“Nah, they fucked up some poor old bastard’s Caddie this time.” Chibs sighs and puts his hand on Juice’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “But unfortunately it still means I have to leave, laddie.” He leans in and slowly presses a gentle kiss on Juice’s lips, and it’s short and sweet and everything Juice needs at that moment. “You stay here, aye? I’ll call if I need help.”  
  
“You sure?” Juice tries to stifle his yawn, he really does, but he’s still pretty beat from the night before and his body has a mind of its own.  
  
“Aye.” Chibs gets up, his gaze warm and comfortable on Juice as he pulls his jeans on. “Get some sleep Juicy-boy. No matter in both of us getting up.”  
  
Juice stretches languidly, already half asleep again, before he remembers something. “Hey Chibs?”  
  
“Aye?” The Scotsman stops in the doorway, looking over at the man in the bed, stretching not entirely unlike a cat in the morning sun. He makes a mental note of the image, wanting to be able to look back to this moment when he’s in the shoppe taking care of whatever mess the prospects have dealt him this time.  
  
Juice looks up at Chibs, a smile playing on his face. “Why do you have John Farnham as your ringtone?”  
  
  
***  
  
Two hours later Juice is on his bike on his way to the shoppe, feeling the summer heat on his face as he stretches out on the road in front of him. He woke up in his bed, finding it still empty and much less inviting than this morning, and decided that he would ride over to make sure that Chibs wasn’t going out of his mind. Or killing the prospects, even though that would be granted at this point. He was sure then that it would be fine, that Chibs wouldn’t mind him stopping by, but now the doubt comes creeping in. What if it was just a one time thing? Something Chibs needed to get out of his system to then move on? That he had already moved on from Juice and that was the reason why he wanted to leave for the shoppe alone that morning? Maybe Juice wouldn’t be welcome at the shoppe at all. His chest tightens and he grips the handlebars of his bike hard. They’re gonna need to talk, the small voice at the back of his head tells him, and he’s not sure he’s gonna like it.  
  
Rolling into the parking lot by the shoppe he can see Chibs through the open garage doors, two of the prospects hovering by him as he works on the motor of a white Cadillac. At the sound of the bike he looks up, quickly drying his hands on a rag as he walks to meet Juice. Juice doesn’t know what to do with his hands once he’s off his bike, unsure of what they’ll do when the Scotsman comes close, so he just pushes them into his pockets, trying to assess Chibs demeanor.  
  
Chibs walks quickly towards him, smiling brightly, squinting at the sharp sunlight. The sight makes Juice’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“Man am I glad to see yer lad.” He points backwards, toward the garage. “These idiots are driving me mad. I was just about to call yer.”  
  
Juice gives the car a once over. “Is that a 1953 Eldorado?”  
  
Chibs laughs. “Aye. At least it was, until those idiots got their hands on it.”  
  
Juice looks at Chibs then, at his smile, and he can feel himself relax instantly, comforted by the familiarity of the situation. Them against the prospects. They don’t need to talk right away, he decides, smiling back at Chibs.  
  
“We better sort that out then.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Juice can feel his t-shirt sticking to his back, the air in the garage heavy and hot as the sun keeps blazing down onto the roof. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand for the hundredth time, trying to manipulate the motor to do what he wants. He can feel Chibs beside him, the silence sometimes disturbed by his quiet gaelic swearing. They work like that, in silence, and Juice tries to think that it’s like it’s always been. That it’s just as comfortable and comforting as always. Though it’s not. It’s more. More comfortable, more comforting. More everything.  
  
“Jesus.” Chibs huffs and stands up. He puts his hands on his lower back, arching back as to try and straighten out his spine. “Time for a cold one, aye?”  
  
Juice looks at him from underneath the hood of the car, shaking his head. “No.”  
  
Chibs’ looks at him like he suddenly grew an extra head. “Yer what?”  
  
In the time they’ve know each other, Chibs has probably never heard him refuse a beer. Not once.  
  
“It’s warm as a badgers arsehole in here and yer tellin’ me yer don’t want a drink?” Chibs looks almost annoyed.  
  
Juice stands up tall, getting out from under the hood.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fucking boiling in here,” he says as he grabs the back of his t-shirt and pulls it off in one swift motion, “so I wanna finish this as soon as possible and then get home.” He throws his shirt to the side and looks over to Chibs.  
  
Chibs doesn’t look annoyed anymore. He’s silent and Juice can feel his eyes on him, trailing over his naked torso, and his breathing starts to gets heavier.  
  
“Jesus Christ.” Chibs voice is no more than a hoarse whisper, his eyes dark as he lets his gaze linger on Juice. If Juice had any question as to what feelings Chibs had for him, they vanished right there and then. The Scotsman had never been easy to read, but now he stands there, his feelings naked for anyone to see. The lust, the want, the admiration.  
  
He takes a step towards Juice and Juice can feel it, this thing that’s happening between them. He can feel it grow stronger every second and it almost scares him. You don’t have to be a genius to see that this might change things. The club, however loving they are, are all about tits and pussy. Juice has never seen or heard of any of them touching another man in any other way than a brotherly one. They hug, hell they even kiss each other sometimes, but not like this. Not like Chibs devoured Juice the night before, not like Juice wants to let his fingertips explore every inch if Chibs’ body, not like Chibs makes Juices heart beat faster just by looking at him.  
  
Chibs is so close to him now that Juice can feel his breath on his face. It takes everything, all he has, not to reach out and grab him, pull Chibs in and close the distance between them. The only thing holding him back are the open garage doors, leaving them fully exposed to the outside.  
  
Juice thinks he should say something, try to explain everything that is running through his mind. He knows they should talk it through, because maybe Chibs won’t think this is worth it. Not if he understands what’s to lose. But before he can say anything Chibs speaks, his voice still low, just for Juice to hear.  
  
“Yer right laddie,” Chibs nods slowly, “we should try and get home soon.”  
  
He reaches his hand forward and lets his thumb trace quickly over Juices chin, and then he backs away and goes back to work on the car.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hours later the early evening sun is hanging low on the sky and the air is filled with the smell of smoke and meat drenched in barbeque sauce. The clubhouse doors are open and the music can be heard outside where the Sons are all gathered around the charcoal grill that is kept there for just this reason.  
  
While Juice and Chibs had been working away on the car, Jax sauntered in and informed them that the boys had decided to have an impromptu barbecue later, Gemma already being at the store to grab the food and drinks needed.  
  
“The boys were getting antsy from the heat,” Jax explained, “so I thought why not. Better this than having them getting in a fight.”  
  
“Aye,” Chibs nods, “I’m feeling the need to take a swing at one of them prospects m’self, but a nice bloody steak sounds almost as good.”  
  
Jax laughs. “How is the car coming along? Do I need to have any of them taken care of? A bit of assassination on a bright summer's day?”  
  
“I’ll let yer know.” Chibs replies. “As for the car, she should be done soon.”  
  
When Jax had left, Chibs turned to Juice as if he could hear the questions bouncing in his head.  
  
“It’ll be good,” he says, “for yer to spend some time with the boys after everythin’.”  
  
It’s the closest Chibs has come to mention the months now behind them, the months when Juice hit rock bottom and didn’t think he could ever resurface. He doesn’t know what to say so instead Juice just nods, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts he doesn’t even know how to try to sort out.  
  
A beer in hand and his brothers around him, laughing and cracking jokes, he still hasn’t been able to shake the feeling that maybe Chibs just don’t want to do this. They could have skipped the barbecue, just made up any excuse to get out of there and then they would have been alone. But Chibs doesn’t seem like he regrets his decision for them to stay at all. He’s knocking back a beer and flipping meat on the grill with Bobby like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. Juice stands a bit further away, not feeling any need for the extra heat from the grill. The worst of the heat is over, but he still feels warm from the long hours in the garage.  
  
“And then she said: no, that wasn’t me, it was the goat!” Tig exclaims and the Sons around him roar with laughter.  
  
“How the hell do you always end up in those situations man?” Opie laughs, shaking his head.  
  
“What can I say?” Tig shrugs and downs the rest of his beer.  
  
“You’re fucking nuts man.” Jax slaps him on the back. “But then again, I guess so was the goat.”  
  
The guys erupt in laughter once again and Juice tries to laugh with them. Maybe he does need this, he thinks. He feels out of practice.  
  
Gemma emerges from the doorway, holding yet another tray of meat to be barbequed, and smiles seeing her boys all together for the second day in a row. Having them all around, relaxed and laughing together, was the best thing about the club.  
  
“And what are you boys laughing about this time?”  
  
“Nothing!” Tig quickly answers. “Just some, err, silly stories.”  
  
“Hm.” She gives him a look Jax would have rather not seen, and keeps on walking.  
  
“If you hurt my mother,” Jax says and leans over to Tig, “I’ll end you. You know that.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it Prez.” Tig mumbles, looking after Gemma as she walks over to the grill, a light sway on her hips. “Wouldn’t fucking dream of it.”  
  
As the Sons partied on, consuming more meat, beer and scotch than should be humanly possible, the sun set over the clubhouse and the Teller-Morrow garage. The music, even louder than before, blasted from the speakers and the Crow Eaters entertained the Sons in whatever way they saw fit.  
  
Juice sat on a bench outside, nursing a bottle in his hands and half-listening to Piney telling stories to whoever gave interest. Bobby sat beside him, thoroughly occupied with making out with one of the Crow Eaters. Not a redhead this time, but a curvy woman with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
“There yer are Juicy-boy.” Chibs made his way over, taking a seat on the bench. “Been looking for yer.”  
  
“You have?” Juice doesn’t know what to do having Chibs so close while the other Sons were around. He was glad to have the beer to fiddle with.  
  
“Aye. I have.” Chibs nods, smiling at Juice, and Juice feels his doubts starting to evaporate.  
  
“Hi there handsome.” A skinny girl with eight inch heels and clothes about as covering as a bikini appears in front of them, eyeing Chibs hungrily. A few days ago she might have sparked an interest in Juice, but as she leans forward towards Chibs, biting her lip, he feels nothing other than annoyance. She reaches out to put a hand on Chibs’ shoulder and Juice feels something dark and vicious bubble up inside him. Okay, he thought to himself, maybe she made him feel something other than annoyance. But either way he wanted her gone.  
  
“You up for some fun?” The girl smiles, letting her hand linger on Chibs.  
  
“I think I’m too old for yer darlin’.” Chibs smiles back at her.  
  
“Oh but I like my men rugged.” She says, leaning forward to reveal even more of her cleavage.  
  
Juice quickly looks away, not wanting to see any more of the show being put on. Jax, sitting within eyeshot with Tara on his lap, looks at him and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Shit.” Juice mumbles to himself. He tries to relax and shrugs towards Jax, a less than convincing smile on his lips.  
  
“I’m flattered darlin’, I really am.” Chibs grabs the girls hand and gives it a kiss. “But not tonight.” She falters for just a second before smiling and walking off, looking for someone who would better appreciate her efforts.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Bobby looks at Chibs, the strawberry blonde still in his lap nibbling his ear.  
  
“Just not in the mood.” Chibs says.  
  
“You mean to say that you’re not in the mood for a gorgeous piece of ass like that?” Bobby looks bewildered. “With the night so young and glorious?”  
  
“Aye.” Chibs says in a voice that made it clear the conversation was over. “That’s exactly what I mean to say.”  
  
Drawn back in by the woman on his lap, Bobby let the subject go and instead busied himself with burying his face in her cleavage.  
  
“Do yer wanna go somewhere?” Chibs voice is hushed, only meant for Juice’s ear and no other. Juice feels a shiver travel down his spine but shrugs it off, not wanting to let Chibs affect him. Not after that.    
  
“I thought you said I needed to socialize, or whatever.” Juice says. “Why don’t I go do that and you go chase that gorgeous piece of ass, or whatever.”  
  
“Yer said ‘or whatever’ twice.” Chibs says, a small smile playing on his lips. Seeing that Juice wasn’t in the mood for banter, he continues. “Those were Bobby’s words laddie, not mine. I’m not interested in her. Come on.” He tugs lightly on Juices shirt and gets up, walking away from the core of the party.

  
  
Not far from them Jax sits silently, watching the event unfold.  
  
“Hm.” He says to himself.  
  
“What are you thinking about baby?” Tara looks him over. “Trouble?”  
  
“Nah, no trouble darling.” He reassures her. “Just something I’ve had a feeling about for a while. Guess I was right after all.” He smiles, drawing her in for a kiss.  
  
“Something good then?” She says as their lips part.  
  
“I think it might be, yeah.” Jax says.  
  
She leans in to kiss him again. “Good.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Once again that day, Juice finds himself in the garage. The Eldorado is still standing there, but now in a much better condition than before.  
  
“Hey,” Chibs walks over to Juice, concern painted on his face, “is everythin’ alright lad? If it’s about that girl; I didn’t want her Juicy, not one bit.”  
  
Juice thinks to himself that he shouldn’t. This isn’t the place or the time for this. But the worry that has gnawed on him on and off since Chibs left in the morning is proving too much.  
  
“It’s not just about her.” Juice says. “It’s about everything.”  
  
Chibs takes another few steps towards Juice.  
  
“Tell me, lad.” He says.  
  
“I wanted to leave.” He says, his words rushed. “I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible and I thought you did too, but then you didn’t. And so instead of being alone with you I’m here, watching you get grinded on by some skank. And that’s gonna happen again. Everytime there’s a party there’s gonna be some chick there, drooling all over you while I stand at the sidelines, just waiting for you to take her up on the offer. And I’m gonna watch you walk away with her and I’m gonna hate it. And the guys.” Juice shakes his head. “They’re gonna see. Maybe not now, but soon. They’re gonna see because I can’t hide it. I can’t hide that I hate the thought of you with someone else. They’re gonna see and they’re gonna-”  
  
“They’re gonna do what, Juicy?” Chibs asks him. “Laugh? Say that we’re disgusting? Call us fags?” He shakes his head. “Yer got it wrong lad. They’re not gonna see anything because of yer. They’re gonna see because of me.”  
  
Chibs sighs and leans against the car.  
  
"Yer don’t know what yer doin’ to me lad.” He says. “When Jax came in and told us about this barbeque-shite I wanted to punch him right in the face. All I wanted was to drag yer ass home and keep yer to m’self. But that wasn’t right. Because you need the brotherhood. And the last time you thought yer didn’t have it, well,” Chibs gets a pained look on his face, “that’s a time I’d rather not think about. So I did what I thought would be best for yer, lad. To stay. To be with the club. But don’t think for a second that I did that to avoid yer. I couldn’t even if I tried. Because yer in here.” He taps his finger against his temple. “Yer in here all the time lad. And I can’t run from that. The moment I knocked on yer door I decided I wouldn’t. Not anymore.”  
  
Juice stands, the air knocked out of him, as Chibs’ words hang in the air between them.  
  
Then, in two quick strides, he’s on Chibs, locking their lips together. It’s raw and heated and Juice can feel Chibs hands on him, gripping him tightly. They are pressed together, not an inch between them, holding on to each other like everything depended on it. The sounds of their boots dragging against the concrete floor mixes with their heavy breathing, filling the empty garage.  
  
Juice feels like he’s drowning. His lungs are aching and he can’t seem to get enough air, but he doesn’t need air right now. He needs Chibs. Juice slides his hands up to Chibs’ hair, letting them get tangled in it as he drives his tongue deeper into Chibs’ mouth. The taste of beer on Chibs’ breath makes Juice’s head swim and he presses even closer, driving a thigh in between Chibs’ legs and growling when he feels how hard Chibs is against his leg.  
  
Chibs moans, the friction of Juice’s thigh against his cock edging him on, and he slides his hands up under Juice’s shirt, reveling in the feeling of his smooth skin and hard abs. He lets his blunt nails scrape against Juice’s skin and feels Juice shudder.  
  
“We need to get out of here lad.” Chibs says, his voice low and rumbly against Juice’s chest. He kisses Juice again, his roaming hands never stopping. “Right now.”  
  
Juice can only nod, his mouth latched onto Chibs’.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jax turns around at the sound of two motorcycles roaring to life. Seeing the two men ride off together, he lets out a small laugh.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned.”  
  
Tara follows his gaze.  
  
“What?” She says.  
  
“You know that ‘something’ I mentioned earlier?” He slings an arm around her shoulder. “I think I just got confirmation.”  
  
“Oh.” She smiles as she catches on, not having been blind to the way the two men have been looking at each other recently. “That’s good, right?”  
  
“Yeah babe.” Jax says, his smile making the skin around his eyes crinkle. “It’s good.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Juice takes a steadying breath, the cooling air from the ride over to his place making his head feel a bit clearer. He parks his harley and gets off, Chibs not far behind him. Juice feels his heart beating hard in his chest, not even the familiarity of feeling his bike underneath him enough to make it slow down.  
  
Chibs parks his bike and quickly takes his helmet off, keeping his eyes on Juice.  
  
“Come on, lad.” He says, clasping a hand onto Juice’s neck, making Juice shiver in anticipation.  
  
They make it up the stairs, Chibs rubbing a circle with his thumb onto Juice’s neck while they do so, and soon they’re inside and Chibs pushes the door shut.  
  
“C’mere.” Chibs says, voice rough, and pulls Juice in, brushing his lips against Juice’s. “Do yer remember what yer asked me to do yesterday?” Chibs mumbles against Juice’s lips.  
  
Juices breath hitches in his throat, a faint blush creeping onto his chest and cheeks as he realizes what Chibs means.  
  
“Yeah.” He breathes out, gripping Chibs’ cut tightly.  
  
“Do yer still want me to?”  
  
Before he can even think, Juice feels himself nodding.  
  
“Yes.” He says, already growing hard from the prospect of feeling Chibs inside him. “Please.”  
  
Chibs' eyes are dark as he catches Juice’s lips in a bruising kiss, kissing him hungrily. He tugs at Juice’s shirt and Juice gets the hint, lifting his arms up so Chibs can pull it off.  
  
“Glorious.” Chibs mumbles as he lets his fingers trace over Juice’s biceps, his nipples and then continue down toward his abdomen.  
  
Juice shudders, his breathing growing heavier. Chibs leans forward to kiss him again and places a trail of kisses from his mouth down to the crook of his neck. He nips at the sensitive skin and Juice is already starting to fall apart, the tenderness in Chibs’ actions making his stomach flutter.  
  
Needing to feel Chibs’ skin underneath his hands, he pushes Chibs’ cut off and grabs the edge of his black t-shirt, lifting it up enough to get his hands underneath it. He paws at Chibs’ abdomen and chest, the feeling of Chibs’ lips and teeth on his neck making it impossible to think.  
  
Chibs steals another kiss before grabbing his shirt, pulling it off to give Juice better access, the memory from night before fresh in his mind.  
  
“That better lad?” He mumbles, placing small kisses on Juice’s jawline.  
  
“Yeah.” Juice says breathlessly, pressing his chest against Chibs’. “Much.”  
  
Chibs reaches down and grabs Juice’s hand, weaving their fingers together, and he pulls lightly as he backs toward the bedroom. Juice follows him, mesmerized.  
  
Chibs pushes Juice up against the bedroom wall, kissing him breathless and once again letting his hands roam all over Juice’s body.  
  
“I can’t get enough of yer.” He breathes.  
  
His hands trail downward and Juice can feel him tugging on the fly of his pants, and then Chib’s hand is curling around Juice’s cock.  
  
“Jesus.” Juice lets his head fall backwards and the back of his head meets the wall with a thump.  
  
Chibs strokes him firmly, letting his pace alternate and it drives Juice absolutely insane. He reaches out to grab Chibs’ belt, but Chibs shakes his head.  
  
“Not yet Juicy-boy.” He says, turning them around and backing Juice up towards the bed, giving Juice a little push so that he falls down onto the soft mattress. “I have something else I want to do first.”  
  
Juice gasps as Chibs climbs on top of him and pins him down, pressing their hips together and kissing him deeply. Not until Juice is out of breath and itching for more does he pull away, leaving a path of kisses down Juice’s chest, giving Juice’s nipples some attention and eliciting some delightful moans. He sits back onto his heels and pulls Juice’s pants and boxers off, caressing Juice’s thighs with his hands and placing open mouthed kisses on his hip. When he wraps his hand around the base of Juice’s leaking cock and takes it into his mouth they both moan. Juice ruts desperately as Chibs works him with his mouth and hand, and when Chibs looks at him, Juice’s cock in his mouth, it takes all Juice has not to come.  
  
When Chibs lets go of Juice’s cock, he grabs Juice’s hips tightly.  
  
“C’mon laddie.” He says  
  
“What?” Juice’s hazed and over wired brain isn’t following.  
  
Chibs smiles.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Juice does as he’s told, and the friction of the bedspread against his cock is a small comfort in lieu of the feeling of Chibs’ mouth on him. He’s just about to ask what Chibs is doing when he feels Chibs’ hands on his ass, spreading him open. The cool air that hits him is quickly followed by the warm pressure of Chibs’ tongue, and instead of a question Juice lets out a wordless moan. Chibs laps at his ass and Juice’s hands scramble over the bed, desperate for something to hold on to. Chibs hand comes to run up and down Juice’s spine, anchoring him in the moment, as he uses the other hand to spread Juice open as he continues to eat him out.  
  
Then the heat is gone and Juice whines at the loss, and Chibs quickly strokes his back, pressing a kiss between Juice’s shoulder blade.  
  
“Just gettin’ some lube, lad.” He says. “Do yer have some?”  
  
Juice should probably be embarrassed by how quickly he points towards his bedside drawer, but he’s way past that now. He just needs Chibs on him.  
  
The sound of the bottle being snapped open sends a rush of anticipation through his body. The bed dips as Chibs returns to the bed, letting his hands caress Juice’s thighs again before he swiftly removes his rings, letting them drop onto the floor.  
  
“Fuck.” Juice breathes out, hearing the clinking sound as the rings hit the floor one by one. “That’s hot.”  
  
Chibs' tongue returns to Juice’s ass and Juice moans into the bed, pushing his ass up to give Chibs better access. He’s almost ready to plead when Chibs tongue disappears.  
  
“Turn around.” Chibs says. “I want to see yer.”  
  
Flustered, Juice complies, and Chibs settles in between his thighs and strokes Juice’s cock a few times before he pushes Juice’s legs up, slipping a finger slick with lube in between Juice’s cheeks. The pressure builds as Chibs first circles his finger around the rim, and then pushes it in.  
  
Juice collapses on the bed, like someone punched the air out of him, and the moan Chibs earns is the most fantastic thing the Scotsman has ever heard.  
  
He works Juice’s cock with one hand while tentatively curling the finger inside Juice’s ass. Juice whimpers. The way Chibs looks at him is making him hot, the trailing gaze leaving Juice writhing on the bed. And then there’s more pressure as Chibs gently pushes another finger inside him, his rhythm slow but firm. When Chibs angles his hand just right, his fingers hitting Juice’s prostate, Juice all but falls apart.  
  
“Chibs.” He whines, sweat trickling down his forehead. “Please.”  
  
“Just a bit more, lad.” Chibs reassures. “I don’t want to hurt yer.”  
  
“You won’t.” Juice croaks out.  
  
“Trust me.” Chibs tone is sure and Juice chases a thought that maybe he too has done this before?  
  
The thought is fleeting and disappears as Chibs pulls his fingers almost all the way out, letting a third one circle the rim before pushing just his fingertips in. Juice squirms on the bed, already missing the feeling of fullness. Frustrated, he pushes down onto Chibs hand and a sigh escapes him as he successfully fucks himself on Chibs fingers.  
  
“Jesus Christ Juicy-boy.” Chibs marvels at him.  
  
“Please.” He can’t wait any longer. “Please fuck me.”  
  
Chibs nods, a look of awe on his face as he unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down, kicking them off and onto the floor. His cock is swollen and hard, pre-cum glistening on the tip. The sight sends bolts of arousal down to Juice’s own cock. Chibs crawls up to take Juice’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply and they both groan when their cocks slide together, the friction both not nearly enough and just enough at the same time. Chibs kisses him again and again and again until Juice doesn’t understand how there was ever anything else than this, just the two of them latched together.  
  
“Yer sure about this?” Chibs asks against Juice’s lips.  
  
“If you don’t fuck me,” Juice huffs out, “I’m gonna fucking lose it.”  
  
Chibs laughs, the scars on his cheeks more apparent when he does, and ducks down to press his lips against Juice’s again.  
  
“Alright laddie.”  
  
He sits back, pumping his cock a few times before grabbing the lube, slicking himself up. He presses two fingers inside Juice to make sure he’s ready, and Juice growls impatiently.  
  
Then, finally, Chibs pulls his fingers out and hooks Juice’s leg around himself, pushing his hips forward. First there’s only pressure, and then everything Juice can feel is Chibs.  
  
Chibs swears, a gleam of sweat covering his chest as he slowly continues until he’s fully sheathed inside Juice. The tight warmth engulfs him and he’s struck with the feeling of awe again. Because this is Juice. This is them.  
  
His hips jerks forward and Juice moans throatily, hurrying Chibs on. As Chibs falls into a steady pace he catches Juice’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Juice bores down, trying to match Chibs’ pace, making Chibs’ hips stagger for a second before they fall into a mutual rhythm.  
  
Juice body is tense in front of Chibs, his cock leaking, and Chibs untangles his hand from Juice’s, wrapping it around Juice’s cock instead. Juice nods quickly, a string of incoherent words eluding him. As Chibs quickens the pace of his hand to match his thrusts, Juice whines, his voice cracking.  
  
“Please.” He manages to pant out. “Please can I-”  
  
“Yes.” Chibs slams his hips harder into Juice. “Come for me.”  
  
The orgasm hits Juice hard, dragging a guttural moan out of him, and he comes all over his stomach and Chibs’ hand. He tries to keep the pace, pushing down onto Chib’s cock, riding the waves of aftershock rippling through his body. Chibs hips stutters forward, his rhythm erratic as he chases his own orgasm, and his voice is hoarse and shattered as Juice draws him in again and again. He comes inside Juice with a broken sob, the surge crashing through his body, and he collapses onto Juice.

  
  
“Yer alright laddie?” He asks, his face buried in the crook of Juice’s neck.  
  
“Mmh,” Juice twists his head to kiss Chib’s cheek, “yeah I’m good. You?”  
  
“Aye.” Chibs turns his head to catch Juice’s lips. “I’m alright, Juicy.”  
  
Chibs untangles from Juice and disappears towards the bathroom, but is soon back with a roll of paper towels. He cleans Juice up, swatting his hand away when Juice tries to take over. Then he climbs back in bed, cradling Juice in his arms and humming contently.  
  
As they lay there, the night moving closer to dawn, Chibs’ hands ghost over Juice’s body. His movements are slow and languid, and his soft touch makes Juice want nothing more than to fall apart under his hands again and again.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's silent for x amount of months and then comes back with smut? *points thumbs at self* 
> 
> So I got a request before (by OnlyOneWoman *blows kiss*) to write a part 4 of this series where Chibs fucks Juice. So I did. It just, err, took me a while. I hope it's worth the wait! *sweats nervously*
> 
> Any comment or kudos is really helpful, my motivation is a thirsty bitch.


End file.
